It has been recognized that there is a shortage of professionals in the United States who have training in both behavioral science and occupational health and safety. The purpose of the proposed program in Occupational Health Psychology (OHP) at the University of South Florida is to fill that need by training students in this new, rapidly emerging interdisciplinary field. There is apparently only one NIOSH training Program Grant site in OHP at Portland State University, and no OHP components to an ERG. Our proposed program would prepare trainees at the Ph.D. level to be academics, researchers and practitioners who can apply, research and teach how psychological principles can be used to enhance occupational health, safety and well-being. The proposed OHP program will provide interdisciplinary OHP training to industrial/organizational (I/O) psychology doctoral students in a joint effort between the Department of Psychology and the College of Public Health Sunshine ERC. [unreadable] [unreadable] Students would complete basic coursework in I/O psychology, occupational health psychology and methodology in the Department of Psychology. Each trainee will take courses in the College of Public [unreadable] [unreadable] Health, including Industrial Ergonomics, Safety and Health Administration, Safety Principles and Management, Categorical Data Analysis, and Epidemiology. Additional requirements include a comprehensive examination, internship, masters thesis, and doctoral dissertation. Students will conduct research in OHP areas, supervised by faculty in psychology and public health. [unreadable] [unreadable] The USF I/O psychology doctoral program has been recognized as one of the leading programs of its kind in the U.S. Admission is extremely competitive, with 6-8 students accepted each year out of more than 120 applicants. Average GRE scores (quantitative plus verbal) are approximately 1350, and undergraduate grade point averages are approximately 3.85. Sixteen current students have interests in occupational health psychology topics, as do numerous applicants to the program, and five current students are taking the existing OHP concentration. Once fully operational, there will be 5-6 trainees in the program at one time with 3 supported by the grant and the remaining by psychology graduate teaching assistantships, research grants and paid internships. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]